In the design and manufacture of grinding wheels it is common practice to embed abrasive particles in a binder. During the grinding process, the wear or erosion of the wheel takes place as the abrasive particles or grains either fracture or are pulled from the binder. In order to lock the grains securely in the binder, it has been suggested that the grains be coated with a special coupling agent before placement in the binder to increase the adherence between the grains and the binder. In addition, it is well-known to use an active filler in the binder which serves to improve grinding performance. These active fillers are incorporated in the bond of resin-bonded abrasive bodies as grinding aids to provide a chemical attack on the metal being ground, to prevent re-welding of metal chips, to promote intergranular corrosion preceding actual chip formation, or to act as an extreme pressure lubricant. While the common practice is to incorporate these active fillers homogeneously throughout the binder or bond, it has also been suggested that the active substance be coated on the grain surface. Because they are most often present in large amounts in the bond, they may present a danger to the operator and add substantial cost to the abrasive wheel. These and other shortcomings of the prior art devices and methods have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a grinding wheel having improved metal removal rate.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a grinding wheel having improved grinding efficiency.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a grinding wheel which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a method of producing a grinding wheel having improved performance.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of process for manufacturing an abrasive element having an improved metal removal rate and grinding efficiency.